


The Taking of Thomas Blackner

by CertainlyHeisenberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyHeisenberg/pseuds/CertainlyHeisenberg
Summary: A Companion story to Bad Decisions





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The Hunt was on.  There had been whispers of a witch who had been swindling the elderly out of their social security checks. Bobby sent two hunters to Nebraska to investigate

Tom and his buddy Trace arrived in Scottsbluff, a small town in Western Nebraska. 

Tom and Trace knocked on a red door of a little house at the end of a quaint cul-de-sac.   A handsome woman with red-hair twisted around a pretty face answered the door. 

“You,”  She smiled looking at Tom. “There is something about you…”  She took out a large glass marble out of the pocket of her skirt and tossed it at him.  When he caught it the marble turned a light shade of red.  “Hmmm.  Darker would have been better… but you are cute!” 

Tom tossed the marble back.  When Rowena caught it, the thing turned a red so dark it was nearly black.  Probably just the change in light from outside to in, Tom reasoned.   “Um Miss, we are from the FBI.  I am agent William Nelson and this is my partner agent James Page.  We are here investigating some recent fraud that has occurred in your neighborhood.”  Tom and Trace produced badges. 

Rowena feigned concern. “That is a nasty bit of news for sure.  I will help as best I can.  Well come in, come sit down.  I will make us all a nice pot of tea.”

 The two men in nice suits took a seat in the living room.  As Rowena walked in to the kitchen she took a picture with her.  If Tom and Trace had noticed it earlier they might not have ended up in their present condition.  The picture was a picture taken at JC Penny’s with a dark grey clouded background.  The two people in the photo were in their seventies.  The woman was thin and wore a small gold cross and had the look of a woman who spent most those seventy years frowning at something or another.  The man was a round and of similar age with a bulbous red nose and the look of someone who probably enjoyed most those years.  Mostly because he had a drink in his hand. 

Rowena shoved the depressing photo of the previous tenants in a drawer and started the tea kettle.  It sang its shrill song and she soon brought out a brown stoneware teapot from the late seventies with three matching cups. 

Most people look at dishes as a way to express themselves. The dishes in this house were definitely bought out of necessity from the local Piggly Wiggly.  They were kept because the owner did not drink tea unless it was Long Island and because they had not broken yet.  The owners were unfortunately unable to explain this choice as they were currently decaying in the basement in some rather large lawn bags.

Rowena simply blew away the dust and made her tea.  She put out a tray of biscuits for an afternoon tea.   Early grey with some interesting potion rubbed on the rims of the each cup.  It was a poison that affected those with no magical inclinations.  She was unsure what it would do Tom but she was fairly certain that Trace would not make it out of the Smith’s house alive. 

The ancient tray presented the tea.  Trace and Tom had found every elderly resident in the small community and Rowena was there sixth house that day on the second day.  Trace had foolishly written down only addresses in the effort to save time.  Marge and Wally Smith would have outed the witch instantly.  In their search, every one of the seniors had offered them something.  Eventually, they just started accepting the favor.  Tom did not trust this woman but she was very persistent.

“Go ahead, Deary.  It’s only a spot of tea.  Do you take sugar or milk?”

“No thank you.  The tea is fine.”

Trace was grateful for the drink.  He drank the tea quickly and wanted more.

“I didn’t think I was that good at making tea, but help yourself,” She smiled behind her cup. 

“You, Officer um… Nelson.  You do not sound like you are from these parts, where does your family come from?”

“Oh, I am not sure.  I used to have a lot of family in Massachusetts.  Most of them have passed on.”  Tom said holding an almost full cup of tea.  He closed his eyes and moved his neck around slowly. 

“Oh, William.  I think the tea is going to your head.”

Tom started to panic, he looked back at Trace who was passed out.  If he was breathing, he was doing so very very slowly.  His arms started to feel numb.  “What did you do to us?”

Rowena look bashful.  “Oh, him. He is probably dead…”  She said nodding her head.  “You, you I gave something that will…” She started smiling. “Make you a bit more receptive to my suggestions… Oh, now!  Such a face!  I knew you were hunters before I answered the door.  FBI… really?  You, you though.  You are not like the others are you?  You have a bit of magic in you.”  Rowena finished her tea.  “It’s been so long since I took on a male apprentice.  I am going to have to work on breaking you though.  I can force you to do whatever I want but it’s so time consuming and dull.  Go over there.  Do this.  Take off that.  Better you learn to follow instructions on your own.” 

Rowena cleared away the dishes and brought them into the kitchen.  

“Well, all in all, I would say Nebraska was a profitable adventure.  But we have a problem,” Rowena said thinking with her finger on her lips.  “You, Love, are a hunter.  I am going to have to make this look like a fight.  Damn.  I hate getting dirty,” She snapped her finger and she was naked.  “All this modern technology.  Clothing fibers and bloody clothes. Better to take care of business the natural way.” 

He looked at her in fear and sick fascination.  She was definitely a beautiful woman.  Her hair was spun on the top of her head, giving her features a slight lift.  Her breast were large and still maintained their plumpness.  They hung midway between chest and bellybutton.  Her nipples, straight and erect, pointed toward his unfortunate friend as she walked toward him with a knife.  She put her hands on his neck.  “Very nice, the fool did not drink himself dead.  Still has a heartbeat, this one.”  Rowena smiled again.  “Well that makes things simpler.  We are going to have drain this poor bastard, William.  Poor James Page.”

Tom attempted to fight.  His face strained but he was unable to move his arms or legs.

“He won’t feel a thing, Darling.  Just a little prick.”  Rowena pushed the man over on the couch clumsily, then pulled his feet over the back and let his head fall off the seat.  He looked almost like a fidgety child who liked to watch TV upside down.   She left and came back with a bucket.  “It will be so nice to have a big strong man to help me do things like this.” She said as she poked a sizable hole in Trace’s neck.  His heart beat was so slow the blood flowed in a slow even stream into the plastic bucket. 

“Now we wait…”  Rowena sat across from Tom in her previous position, this time without being encumbered by her clothing.  She looked around the room and then back at Tom.  “So, tell me about yourself, Deary,” She said pleasantly.


	2. Chapter 2

“So dear, what is your real name?”

“Tom.  Thomas Nathaniel Blackner.”

“Oh.” Rowena said frowning.  “I was getting use to William Nelson.  We’ll just use that one for now.”  Rowena smiled again.  She twisted her mouth and frowned again. 

“I’m sorry, Love, but I will need some of your blood.  Not as much as that chap over there, but some.  Your family and the hunters are going to have believe you’re dead.  I have a spell.  It is going to require me to paint these walls…  Well anything would be better than avocado so all for the best!  Now to get packing.”  Rowena disappeared upstairs and returned with an ancient suitcase.  She placed that in the kitchen and got from it a brush.

She inhaled in irritation through her nose and began to tear down the clock, wall hanging and art from one of the walls.   She used the brush to draw an elaborate blood spell.  It was deep rich black magic.

“Those symbols!  My mother used them.  She wrote them with animal blood in our house.”  

“What a good little witch!  That would mean they are for protection.  You had a very nice Mummy!  She must have loved you very much!  It takes a lot out of witch to do a protection spell this elaborate.  You didn’t burn her for doing it, did you hunter?”  Rowena glared at Tom.  “Never mind.  We can discuss that later.”

Tom closed his eyes and wished that she would have told him what it was for.  All the bugs and bones.  She was trying to help them.  Probably an ancestor.  Oh, Emily and Jenny!  What is going to happen to them?

The blood spell covered the entire wall and took Rowena near on two hours to complete it. Trace had turned a deadly shade of grey and blood no longer flowed from the hole pierced in his neck.  Tom was crying. 

“Alright!  That is done,” Rowena looked at her work and gave a happy sigh. “Perfection.  I am really Very good!  You will learn from the best my boy.” Rowena looked back at him

“It’s your turn Sweetie.  Take off the jacket and shirt, please.” She watched him intently.  He removed his shirt, she gasped.  “So handsome!”  She resisted the urge to touch him.  There will be much time for that later.   “Alright now, calm down.  A little bloodletting never killed anyone.  Wait, that’s not quite true is it?  Well I will look after you, Love,” she giggled.

Rowena held Tom’s arm out and nicked a vein.  Tom winced and looked horrified as his blood spilled into the bucket.   When she was satisfied with the amount, she placed a perfectly manicured finger on the wound.  With her knife she sliced opened one of the cushions on the ancient couch and pinched some cotton out of it.  “Put pressure on that, Love.”  Tom did as he was told.  “Put your clothes back, go on!”  Tom did this quickly.    “This part you are not going to like much.  Go in the kitchen and wait.”  She kicks the bucket of Tom and Trace’s blood over.  Rowena rolls her eyes and squints at the remains of the hunter Trace.  She goes out to the shed in the backyard and returns with some gardening shears.  She whispers some magic to them and they begin their work of cutting the body of Trace to bits and hurling the pieces around the room.   Tom watched, now white with fear.

 “Oh, Pet!  You are going to fine!  I will take good care of you.  We are going to have so much fun, my boy!”  Rowena disappears upstairs and Tom hears the shower run.  Eventually she returns clean and in a beautiful green dress, with flowing layers and black boots that lace to her knees.  She licks her lips and smiles. 

“Well, I do like the suit.  Let’s keep it on for now.  Follow me.  Show me your car, Pet.”

Tom automatically got up to follow her.  He pointed silently a black mustang from 1968.  “You boys and your toys!  Well get your things.  No use letting things go to waste.”  Tom pulled a black duffle bag from the car.  “I think we’ll take my car.”  Rowena pointed to blue modern Cadillac.  “It’s a much more comfortable ride, Pet.  Go get in back… And put on the hand cuffs in the back.  Thread them through the bar in the back of the front seat.  That tea is going to wear off and I want you nice and compliant until we get home.”  Rowena said a few words and the mustang caught fire. 

The nineties were kind to Rowena.  She had a large house in upstate New York.  Her small coven that lived on the grounds.  One of her small dark family was the local town doctor.  Her name was Dr. Elizabeth Tucker and she was the only child from a very nice family in Buffalo.  The woman was pleasant and even tempered.  Not much could rattle her, but when a burglar took her father and mother, her calm façade began to crack.  To most, she had been a beautiful girl who did not smile much.  She found it difficult to understand the feelings of those around her.  She had to make a conscious effort to appear normal and good.  When she let her guard down, Elizabeth was called cold, calculating and distant.  Because she, in most respects very bright, she was able to act out the right and emotional way to appear normal.  But she did not experience hate, love, or sadness.  These things were easy to mimic.  After she lost her family, she did not feel the need to act anymore.   Her base emotions that she had kept inside started to surface.  With no moral compass and no one left to be accountable to, she decided she did like lust, power, control and money.  Rowena met her in a coffee shop and recognized the kindred spirit instantly.  “You and I are going to be great friends!” 

The next member of the coven, Rowena had found as a homeless teen in New York City.  Rachel Collins had run away from her stepfather and stepbrother at fifteen from .  She was a tiny thing had gotten very into Cradle of Filth and Death Metal.  Her black clothing of leather and velvet attracted Rowena.  The pain and abuse, that turned the poor girl’s soul black, drew Rowena closer.  “Come with me, Pet,” was all she had to say.  The small woman smiled with a sinister glare through her black eyeliner, white makeup and blood red lips.  She picked up her backpack and did not look back to say a goodbye to the rest of her ragtag companions.  Rachel was content cooking, cleaning and learning from Rowena.  Rachel did everything that needed to be done but no one wanted to do.  Rachel would put on her pressed smile and look at the job as a way to please her queen.

The last of the coven was ebony beauty from Connecticut who had graduated from Cornell and was making a killing in New York City as a financial advisor.  Natasha was probably the most normal of the three.  She grew up a happy child, had many friends, made amazing grades, dated handsome men and had adoring parents.  She did have a great Aunt Mable who practiced Hoodoo. Success came to Natasha when she wanted it.  Natasha loved to work hard and did not mind trying over and over and over to succeed.  She just really loved to learn.  Hoodoo and witchcraft were just a few of those things that she worked hard at.  She also had a thing for middle age redheaded women. 

It was Natasha who found Rowena.  “Just perfect,” is what Rowena heard Natasha say the moment she saw her in a posh Manhattan bar.  Natasha, who was with a soon to be former boyfriend, asked Rowena is she could buy her a drink.  Content to being a casual lover, Natasha moved in.  Spending half her time in the city and the other half in the country.

By the end of the car ride, Tom had regained his faculties and was attempting an escape.  He covertly tried to get out of the handcuffs. 

“Oh, Love!  That is just adorable!  You are not going to be able escape, Dear.”  Rowena rubbed the poison on his mouth again and he was again under her control.  Tears began to well in his eyes when he realized how far away they were from his family.  “Okay, we are home!  I really just adore it here, don’t you?”  

The estate was impressive.  Rolling hills, orchards, gardens, high fences, and giant dogs added to the landscape.  Most of all, Tom noticed how secluded they were.   

“Alright, here we go, follow me… Oh, you do need assistance.   Here you are,” Rowena unlocked his cuffs, then fastened them again.  “Don’t look at me like that!  Once you have been housebroken we can take them off.  You can’t expect to run before you crawl.” 

Tom looked around at rolling hills and a stately home framed in ionic columns.  Once in the house they passed great halls, intricate woodwork and stunning décor.  She led him to a very large modern kitchen.  Then she opened a door that went into the kitchen pantry. She pressed a bottom and the back pantry shelve swung open.  They entered a wine cellar.  At the end of the wine cellar was a closet.  The closet opened to another room.  It was sizable.  In the back there was a cell of some sort. 

“Previous tenant was a sex maniac.  But let’s not call the kettle black.  Here you go!”  Rowena opened the door to the cell.  There was a mattress, small sink and toilet.  Nothing else.  “Now.  Take it all off Dear.”   Tom hesitated.   Rowena smiled.  He was fighting against the potion.  “I know you hunters.  Always using something to MacGyver a weapon, like a shirt or button.  You this is not my first time round.  When you are a _good_ boy, we can talk about getting your clothes back.  But for now, let’s have a look, shall we?”

Thomas Blackner was a private man.  He disliked talking about his personal life with anyone.  He like being naked in front of them even less.  There was a fight to his movements but he did eventually remove his shirt.  “Oh my, that is very nice!  Keep on, keep on.” He took off his shoes and socks.  Eventually he removed his belt and unfastened his pants.  He was standing in his boxers, when Rowena said, “Well come on, now! Finish up!  I haven’t got all day!”  His boxers were folded on top of his pants.  Rowena looked at Thomas Blackner and cranked her mouth.  “Huh, not a lot to write home about but it could be worse.  I think we can work with that.”  Pausing then under her breathe said, “Hopefully.”

“Well get in your box.  If you make a mess, there will be consequences.  Not too much unlike those you gave your naughty wife!”   Tom looked at her in shock.  “Oh, William!  You are too easy!” 

Rowena said closing the cell door.  Rowena pulled down a tarp from the ceiling.  This separated Tom and the rest of the room.  Reaching out with his hand and feet he was unable to graze the surface of the screen.  “This will keep you warm.  Dinner is at 5.”


End file.
